Gwiezdna przygoda
Prowadząca dziwnie lewitowała nad ziemią, przypominającą powierzchnię Marsa. Tori: 'Odbiór! Słyszycie mnie widzowie? ''Sięgnęła po krótkofalówkę. '''Tori: Hank słyszysz mnie? Kszzzz Bucky: '''Słyszę. Odbiór. '''Tori: Zapowiadam show! Kszzzz Bucky: 'Nie mów Kszzz! To wkurza! '''Tori: '''Kszzzz.. ''Wciekły rozłączył się. '''Tori: Żartowałam tylko.. Nie zna się na poczuciu humoru. Dobra to jak pamiętacie jesteśmy na planie filmowym, gdzie zawodnicy ostro dostają w szranki. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że życie potrafi dać w kość. Szczególnie gdy się jest nastolatkiem. Ahh! Praca w smażalni, wśród tego spalonego tłuszczu. Ale również niczego sobie poszło się zabawić na specyficznych imprach. O tak! Ostatecznie w wyzwaniach lepsi okazali Aktorzy, a Stażyści stracili połówkę całego mózgu drużyny, Georgię. Czy ta drużyna zaskoczy nas śladową inteligencją? A może pofartnie się i przerwą passę Aktorów? Dowiecie się w dzisiejszym Odcinku Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ''' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' '''Bucky: Kszzzz, przybyło! Tori: To serio idiotycznie brzmi... Gdzieś w "Bazie Kosmicznej" Tak naprawdę to była tylko atrapa z dodatkowymi unowocześnieniami i kilkoma elementami z którymi NASA nie wiedziało co zrobić. Komora próżniowa 130px Zawodnicy z drużyny Stażystów zostali zamknięci w jednej z komór wypełnionych mieszanką powietrza z innymi składnikami. śpiący unosili się w powietrzu. A pewnym momencie Rouse zderzyła się z Pamelą i ich zderzenie obudziło wszystkich. Rouse: 'NIE!!!!! ''Panicznie kręciła się w kołko. '''Pamela: Ej.. zepsułaś mój piękny sen! Zmuszała Justina do robienia nam dzidzi! Ellen: ty erotomanko! Do gazu z tobą.. Pamela: Jakiego gazu? Derek: Właściwie to dlaczego jesteśmy w.. Rouse: 'Krainie kosmitów! ''Chłopak wyjrzał przez znajdujące się szkło. '''Derek: Bardziej chodziło mi o Marsa. Pamela: Jesteśmy na Marsie? Yay! Ponoć tutaj jest tutaj więcej lodu niż na Antartktydzie! Ellen: '''Gut, dass ty wygląd haben. '''Pamela: Dziękuję! Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'No proszę! Lubię siedzieć w domu i nolifić przy powtórkach Disney'a ale mamy już normalnie nowoczesność. I trzeba wyglądać. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ich bin sehr zawiedziona... Georgia war maine najlepsza Freunde. Waruch on sie wywalił! ''W całkowitej samotności, to znaczy gdzieś po kątach unosił się Rufus. '''Rufus: Ludzie.. nie gniewacie się? Ellen: Ich jestem smutna.. więc spadać! Rufus: '''Mniemam żeście żli. '''Hernando: '''O co ziom! '''Rufus: To ty nie pamiętasz? Hernando: Ziom! Jakbym myslał o wczorajszem imprze to jabym bawił się na nowej! Rufus: Nie kapuję.. Hernando: Po prostu wyluzka. Założył ręce za głowę i "odpoczywał leżąc" aż nie uderzyła w niego rozhisteryzowana Rouse. Hernando: Leci na mnie! Mrrrr! Komora antypróżniowa 130px Tutaj jednak sytuacja była odwrotna. Zawodnicy byli od razu obudzeni po wsadzeniu ich tam. Głównie ze względu na to, że panowała nieco zwiększona grawitacja i cisneła ich do ziemii. Pedro: Zróbcie coś z tym! Vince: Czuję się jak przy narodzinach.. Próbował oderwać się od podłogi. Joqline: Masz siłę by się oderwać? Brawo! Vince: Twój komplement dodał mi więcej siły. Ponownie próbował wstać, z podobnym efektem. Cassie: '''Ona chyba specjalnie zmiejszyła grawitację.. '''Silvi: Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy. Cassie: 'Pff.. ''Próbowała się doczołgać do wyłącznika. '''Noel: Lepiej nie ruszaj.. Cassie: 'Ale trzeba spróbować! Chcecie, żeby bardziej się wgięło? '''Noel: '''Niekoniecznie.. '''Cassie: '''No to próbuję. ''Ledwo co odrywała się. '''Cassie: Pomóżcie w tym. Pedro jak i Vince doczłapali się. Pedro: '''Co chcesz? '''Cassie: Chwila! Wszyscy nachodżcie na drugiego, aż nie będzie można wysunąć ręki. Pedro: Że co? Cassie: Po prostu wczołgaj się na mnie. Zrobił jak mówiła. Vince: Plan prosty w swej genialności! Powtórzych i chwilę potem John dołączył. Cassie: 'Sięgnij.. zaraz mnie rozpłaszczy. '''John: '''Już.. ''Sięgał coraz bliżej. 'John: '''Moment.. ''W końcu wcisnął przycisk aż zostalo wprowadzone nieco powietrza i wszystko się rozlużniło. '''Joqline: '''Jestem na ciebie wściekła.. ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia. '''Vince: Dobra robota. Cassie: 'Oj tam, mimo wszystko jesteśmy drużyna. ''Silvi wywróciła tylko oczami poprawiajac dekolt. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Drużyną? Jasne! Jak się mówi, trzeba chwytać koło nim zatonie. Widocznie gra na ich poczuciu pracy zespołowej. Koniecznie trzeba dzisiaj zawalić i się jej pozbyć. Komora próżniowa 130px '''Pamela: Wiecie co? Próbowała chwycić rozrzucone, latające Zdjęcia. Pamela: Nie znoszę jak mi focie uciekają! Derek: 'Sporo ich jest.. ''Zbierał te które pochwycił. 'Rufus: '''Na każdym wygląda tak samo. ''Wyszarpali mu z rąk zdjęcia. '''Ellen: Du lepiej nie dotykaj! Hernando: Dziewucho! Nie.. Złapała go i odruchowo miotła nim o ścianę. Ellen: Ja.. teraz ist lepiej. Rufus: Dobra.. Ellen: 'A ty.. ''I nim miotnęła prosto na drugiego. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja! Ihr zachowują się jak Kinder und zasługują na takie zatarczki. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ktoś mnie chce wrobić! TYLKO KTO! Rufus: Hmmm.. Latał i odbijał się od ścian. Rufus: Myśl.. Masował się po czole. Derek: Stymulujesz neurony? Rufus: 'Powiedzmy.. '''Pamela: '''Uuu! Ja też tak zrobię! ''Zaczęła go naśladować. 'Pamela: '''Dorównam Justinkowi i wyczaruję potem coś za pomocą woli! ''Skupiała się na tym co miała przed sobą. 'Hernando: '''Laska na mnie sią gapi! ''Cały się rumienił. Pamela tylko smutno spoglądała. '''Pamela: '''Nie... nie zamienił się w Justina w bokserkach... '''Rufus: '''Uda się kiedyś. '''Pamela: Jesteś okropny! Walnęła mu i odleciała. Rufus: Chciałem być miły... Przeskok między komorami 130px130px Niechętnym krokiem, ubrany w skafander Bucky podszedł i chwycił za śluzy. Bucky: '''Nic im się nie stanie? '''Tori: Będzie w porządku. Najwyżej im ciśnienie zmiażdży to coś co nazywa się móżdżkiem. Bucky: To nie mózg? Tori: 'Nie dodawaj im inteligencji.. '''Bucky: '''Racja. ''Przekręcił z całych sił, aż obie śluzy się otwarły. Zawodnicy zostali natychmiast wessani prosto do środka i zbili się w wielki stos. '''Cassie: Ałł.. Poprawiałą włosy, rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. Tori: Witajcie w kosmosie moi mili! Dzisiaj będzie tematyka kosmiczna! Derek: '''Pewnie.. nie domyśliłbym się. '''Tori: Znając was to tak. Derek: 'Że spróbujesz nie skłamać. ''Ta się tylko uśmiechnęła i kazała otworzyć inny właz. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli być wciągani. Szybko chwytali się wystających elementów. '''Ellen: '''Wir wierzymy! Zamknij! '''Tori: Niedowiarki. Cassie: '''A co jeśli.. '''Tori: '''Dość pytań! Zacznijcie lepiej wykonywać pierwsze zadanie! '''Derek: Którym jest? Tori: 'Przejście przez te kosmiczne dynamiczne coś tam aż dojdziecie na czerwoną planetę. '''Derek: '''Chodzi ci o dok międzygwiezdny, prowadzący prosto na powierzchnię udawanego Marsa. ''Nagle za niego chwyciła Rouse. 'Rouse: '''Nie kpij! ''Przerażona wlepiła w niego oczy. '''Rouse: '''Oni spiskują! '''Tori: '''Nie wiem kim są "oni" ale jeśli masz na myśli producentów to na pewno zlecili wykonanie dodatkowych atrakcji. '''Bucky: Szkoda, że wszystko na mnie spada.. Tori: Oj tam... potem się pobawimy! Bucky: Jedno szczęście. Tori: 'Chyba jedyne. ''Spoglądnął na nią łudząco, że jednak zachowa skromność. 'Tori: '''Dobra.. lećcie! Czy tam biegnijcie.. czy cokolwiek. ''Obie drużyny rozdzieliły się wbiegają w dra odrębne tunele. Przejście Aktorów 130px 'Silvi: '''Uhh prowadząca się coraz słabiej stara. ''Sięgnęła delikatnie po coś co przypominało broń. '''Silvi: To takie nierealistyczne. Pedro: Ej! Spluwa to spluwa. Wyrwał jej to z rąk. John: '''Będziesz szpanował? '''Pedro: Gdzie tam! John: Dobrze... Pedro: 'Zapłacicie mi za to show! ''Zaczął wywijać dziwnie spluwą, na co tylko Vince i Joqline klaskali. '''Joqline: Będziesz niczym kosmiczny szeryf. Silvi: '''Boże.. nawet w kosmosie nie jesteśmy. To po prostu tani plan stworzony dla tych psychofanów gwiezdnych wojen. '''Vince: Ale skoro to dla nich to musieli się starać. Wyciągnął swoją różę. Vince: '''Tworzenie dzieła wiążę się z pięknem, bo po to żyjemy by tworzyć coś od nas. '''Joqline: Ohhh.. ależ to ma głębię! Vince: 'Nasza znajomość będzie pewnie jednym z tych dzieł, a ty moja piękna jesteć cudem najprawdziwszego naturalnego poczęcia. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''On na pewno się czegoś nałykał... Najprawdziwszego naturalnego poczęcia.. że też takiego ktoś począł! '''Silvi: '''Dobrze... ruszmy lepiej dalej. Przejście Stażystów 130px ''Drużyna leciała w miarę dobrym tempem. Jedynie Rufus i Derek nieco ją spowalniali. '''Derek: '''Latanie to nie moja bajka.. '''Rufus: Mówisz? Derek: Samemu ci się nie chce. Rufus: 'Racja.. najchętniej to padłbym trupem. '''Ellen: '''Wy żartować? Nie musicie nic robić! '''Pamela: '''Właśnie! Bo to magia! ''Odbijała się od rzeczy. 'Rouse: '''Kosmici.. ''Zwinięta w kulkę była popychana do przodu przez Hernando. '''Hernando: '''Ja się zaopiekują tobą. '''Rouse: '''Jestem na terytorium.. zakazanym! '''Hernando: '''To jak klub dla szesnastek! '''Rouse: '''Nie... to oni! '''Pamela: Powiedz, że oni to Justin! Rouse: '''NIE! TAK? '''Pamela: Powiem Justin! Derek tylko kiwał głową na boki, próbując wybić sobie to z głowy. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bardzo staram się być tolerancyjny, lecz ich poziom inteligencji nie jest większy od ziemniaka. Naprawdę, one chociaż potrafią bardzo dobrze przewodzić prąd międzyt swoimi komórkami. Rouse: '''Co jeśli.. jeśli.. wyskoczą!? '''Hernando: Z prośbą o dokumencik? Rouse: 'Moje papiery? ''Zaczęła nerwowo szukać. 'Rouse: '''Nie mam praw łowczyni.. prawie zapomniałam. '''Hernando: '''Uuu! W takim razie cię nie wpuszczę. '''Rouse: '''Musisz! ''Podleciała do niego. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Moja gadka jest coraz lepsza! Wyrwałem taką laskę! '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nabieram podejrzeń.. muszę sprawdzić.. czy on.. nieprawdę.. wciąż nie mam pewności. Przejście Aktorów 130px Drużyna spokojnie lewitowała sobie tą ścieżką prosto do celu. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Boże.. ona jak zwykle albo ma szczęście albo naprawdę wie jak grać... Noel: 'Więc.. ''Wystawił rękę, chcąc jakoś zachęcić do rozmowy. '''Noel: To tak całą drogę będziemy milczeć? Vince: Wybacz.. Spoglądał dalej w oczy Joqline. Vince: Nie mogłem oderwać oczu od połysku tych dwóch pięknych gwiazd lśniących niczym najszczersze złoto. Joqline: Owww... to było takie... metaforyczne! Cassie: Bardzie parafraza jej pię.. Wzrok wszystkich skupił się na niej. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Naprawdę.. nie dają mi dojść do słowa. Czuję się naprawdę wyobcowana. '''Silvi: '''Tak.. ujął to w taki sposób. Ty to masz szczęście. ''Podleciała do niej. '''Joqline: Nawet nie wiesz jakie. Silvi: '''Życzę ci powodzenia. '''Joqline: Oh dziękuję, ale wciąż musi się wykazać. Silvi: '''Stanowczo! Podoba mi się. '''Pedro: '''Ugh.. pogaduchy bab.. '''John: Przestań to urocze. Pedro: Jak kula we łbie. Vince się cicho zaśmiał. Pedro: '''Hę? '''Vince: Ah nic! Wsłuchuję się w głos mej damy ,którą zaopiekuję się niczym anielski strażnik. Pedro: 'Nieważne.. '''Cassie: '''Wiecie.. ''Znowu zaczęły się spojrzenia. W tym momencie właśnie Silvi zauważyła ciekawy śluz. Postanowiła wysunąć rękę i szarpnąć za zardzewiałą część. Natychmiast oderwało się, powodując powstanie niewielkiego uszczerbku. '''Pedro: Co to za świst? John: A ty co? Nasłuchujesz jak.. Pedro: 'Chwytać się!!!! ''Nagle pochwycili się za cokolwiek. '''Noel: Ale.. Rozerwała się spora część ściany i zaczęło zasysać. Joqline: 'Co się dzieje! '''Noel: '''AAAA! ''Zdołał wylecieć przez to, lecz chwycił się ledwo za krawędź. '''Noel: Pomóż.. Z góry zaczęła zjeżdżać metalowa zapora. Noel: 'Nie.. ''Przycisnęło mu palce aż spadł w dół. Wszyscy uderzyli o ziemię. '''John: '''Ałłł.. '''Vince: '''Cóż się wydarzyło!? '''Pedro: Chyba to był wadliwy korytarz. Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Skąd słyszałem? To proste... Nie raz się wysłuchiwało syren policyjnych. Nowy York to niewdzięczne miasto. '''Silvi: Tak czy siak powinniśmy ruszyć dalej. Cassie: Żartujesz! Widziałaś chyba.. Joqline: '''Przestań.. '''Silvi: Rozumiem iż chcesz ratować każdego i w ogóle, ale co zrobisz? Cassie: Ale.. Silvi: Proszę twoja sztuczna dobroć mnie obrzydza. Cassie tylko sunęła głową nie mając sił na odpieranie tych zarzutów. Cassie: Jak chcesz... Silvi: 'To co możemy zrobić to wygrać dla niego. ''Ruszyli dalej, jedna tym razem na piechotę. Przejście Stażystów 130px Tak sobie spokojnie lecąc na miejsce trwała dość ważna dyskusja. '''Ellen: Właśnie.. du Derek! Derek: '''Tak? '''Ellen: '''Wiesz, że ich cię wywali? '''Derek: '''Oh? Za Georgię. '''Ellen: Ja.. das was meine freunde! Derek: Rozumiem to. Zemsta w końcu jest naturalnym odruchem. Ellen: Ale wiesz warum ich nich versteht? Derek: '''Ponieważ wyglądało na to, że się zakochałem? '''Ellen: Ja! Derek: Ehh.. ja nie jestem zdolny kochać, przynajmniej nie umiem. Nie okazywała mi tego żadna więc. Wzruszył ramionami. Derek: Poza tym, drużyna byłabym jeszcze bardziej opłakana oraz byliście niesprawiedliwi. Ellen: '''Wir? Ahahaha! On zasłużył. '''Derek: Czym? Nagle ją zamurowało. Jakoś nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Ellen: No er was zły, podły i silny! Derek: '''Ale się starał. A powiedz.. kto się nie stara? '''Ellen: '''No.. '''Derek: Nie musisz odpowiadać. Wiem, że nie będziesz wytykała. Jednak po drużynie widać. Wzrokiem świdrowała na pozostałych zawodników, tych "mniej rozgarniętych" Ellen: (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hah.. wykształciuch nie będzie mnie pouczał. To ich tutaj zna się na ustawianiu i dyscyplinie. Plan przypominający Mars Oczywiście plan odwzorowywał częściowo powierzchnię Marsa. Zabrakło funduszy i właściwie przerobili plan z jakiegoś średniowiecznego zamku w powierzchnię planety. Wyjście na powierzchnię "Marsa" 130px 130px Jedna z drużyn zdążyła już wyskoczyć z drzwi. Pedro: '''A widzicie! '''John: Ledwo.. Pedro: Już się nie czepiajcie! Razem daliśmy radę. John: '''Ta? Zaginął nam członek drużyny! '''Cassie: '''Dokładnie. '''Joqline: On o ciebie by się nie martwił. Cassie: Znowu swoje? Ile razy mam cię przepraszać? Joqline: I tak ci nie wybaczę. Cassie: 'A wiesz ty co.. ''Nagle w tym momencie pojawiła się druga drużyna. '''Derek: Jak sądziłem.. Pamela: '''Wygraliśmy? '''Ellen: Wręcz przeciwnie/ Rufus: A sugerowałem, ale nie! Ellen: '''Cicho złodzieju! '''Rufus: '''Ja nie jestem złodziejem! '''Ellen: Ruhe! Przytupnęła rzucając o ziemię. Ellen: Pompuj! Silvi: '''Ohh.. jak miło widzieć jak rywale się kłócą czyż nie kochani? '''Pedro: '''Dokładnie. '''Silvi: Miło, że się zgadzasz. Joqline: W końcu jak powiedziałaś. Liczy wię współpraca i wola walki i .. Silvi: Drużyna. Spojrzała piekąc złośliwym wzrokiem do Cassie, która z trudem trzymała się. Tori: Brawo! Dotarliście. Sączyła sobie milk shake'a. Tori: '''Ah te kosmiczne jedzonko! Jak ono się mieści w dłoni. '''Joqline: Halo jesteśmy.. Tori: '''Raz.. proszę tylko o jeden raz by się wami nie zajmować. '''Rufus: I tak tego nie robisz. Tori: 'Racja, ale przez to jęczenie muszę coś robić.. dobra.. emm.. o! Jedna osoba dostała szansę na powrót. Dzielni buntownicy uratują piękną dziewczynę z gwiazdy śmierci.. jak to było.. aha! W gwiezdnych jajach! '''Derek: '''Przejęzyczyłaś się, chodziło ci o Gwiezdne Wojny ponieważ w tej parodii nie uratowano tylko księżniczki mimo iż to parodia. '''Tori: '''A co mnie obchodzą szczegóły. ''Pstryknęła a Bucky rzucił im lateksowe stroje zapaśnicze z lekką nutą odblaskowych dodatków rażących w oczy. '''Tori: '''Dwaj ochotnicy, kilka zapadni, ciosów asteroidami. Poradzicie sobie. '''Silvi: Więc gratuluje Pedro! Cisnęła mu strojem i popchnęła. Pedro: 'Ejj! '''John: '''W sumie mówiłeś coś wcześniej, nie pamiętasz? ''Przyjrzał się mu chytrze a ten tylko się zmarszczył. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń); Za dużo gadam.Stanowczo. Tori: 'Zaraz? A gdzie księżniczka.. '''Bucky: '''A właśnie.. ''Wcisnął przycisk i otworzyło się przejście skąd wyjechała związana Yukiyo na pali. 'Yukiyo: '''Urwę wam łby i nabiję na palę, skąd wystawię pale krukom na pożarcie! ''Obie drużyny lekko się wycofały. 'Pedro: '''Wiecie co? Rozmyślam nad wycofaniem się. '''John: '''Popieram. '''Silvi: '''Oh.. tacy męscy. '''John: '''Sorki, ale nie bez powodu wyleciała. '''Cassie: '''Wiecie co? Jak ją uratujecie to no.. odwdzięczy się? ''Zaczęli się nad tym zastanawiać. Tymczasem. 'Ellen: '''Du ratuj sich! ''Popchnęła Rufusa przed wszystkich. '''Rufus: '''Co! CZEMU! '''Ellen: Ciebie najmniej szkoda z drużyny. Rufus: CO!? Derek: '''Wiesz.. szacunkowo stracimy tylko pięć procent potencjału drużyny jeśli ciebie wyślemy. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jestem tylko pięcioma procentami potencjału drużyny? Co to do cholery znaczy! Traktują mnie jak drugiego Noela... No ja pieprze.. '''Pamela: Ja się nie wykazuję! Poza tym, Justin był na Marsie! Może są jego ślady. Radośnie padła na ziemie szukając śladów, posuwając się do przodu. Hernando: Yolo! Lezie jak pieseł! Yukiyo: 'Wypuszczajcie mnie wy pokraczne durnie! '''Pedro: '''Idę! ''Ruszył w końcu na ratunek. '''Cassie: Pomogę mu.. Sama wyrwała za nim. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): To mi się nie podoba... ona ewidentnie coś knuje. Nie bez powodu zaszła daleko w poprzednim sezonie i jeszcze do tej pory nie odpadła. Ale będzie większa przyjemność, jesli postawi opór. No bo co? Napaść na niewinne dziecko? To byłoby takie nuuuuudne! Pedro: Że też ty pomagasz.. Cassie: 'Pogadajmy przez chwilę.. ''Biegli tak przez czerwony piasek. '''Cassie: '''Pomóż ją wywalić! Ona na pewno wywali ciebie, zaraz po tym jak mnie się pozbędzie. '''Pedro: Hah! Myślisz, że nie wiem? Cassie: Co? Pedro: 'Wiem jaka jest i posłuchaj. Lepiej udawać i potem wbijać nóż. '''Cassie: '''I nie martwisz się tym!? '''Pedro: '''A niech se odkryje prawdę. Gangster sobie poradzi z taką lalusią. ''Nagle nadepnął, rozwierając wielką fosę w którą wpadł. 'Tori: '''Uu! Pułapka! ''Rozległy się krzyki i jęki. '''Tori: I to bolesna. Rufus: Emm.. jak to niby przeskoczymy? Pamela: 'Ja Wiem! ''Rzuciła się w nadziei iż poleci. '''Pamela: Rzuć na mnie czar Justinie! Jednak wzbiła się nie dość, że na krótki dystans to jeszcze szybciej spadła w dół. Rufus: Genialnie... Pamela (W pokoju wierzeń): 'Chlip.. przecież on powinien mnie widzieć i że jestem w potrzebie. '''Rufus: '''No... '''Cassie: '''Wiem.. ''Odsunęła się na bok. 'Rufus: '''Ma plan? Hmm.. chyba pogapię. ''Zaczął ją naśladować. Inni obserwowali ich z daleka. '''Ellen: '''Was er macht? '''Derek: Chyba papuguje ją. Może mu się uda. Oddalili się razem i rozpędzili się. Oczywiście Rufus nieco później. W czasie rozbiegu, Cassie nagle się zatrzymała. Rufus przeoczył to przez mgiełkę i wybił się prosto na połowę fosy. Rufus: 'CO? ''Rozglądał się nie widząc jej. Nagle zza chmury pyłu, za nim wyskoczyła rywalka. '''Cassie: Sorki.. ale muszę się wykazać. Chwyciła go i odepchnęła się. On zleciał prosto w pułapkę, a dziewczyna dobiła na ratunek. Yukiyo: '''Wypuszczaj mnie! '''Cassie: Spokojnie. Podeszła i rozluźniła supły. Yukiyo: 'Odsuń się.. ''Odepchnęła ją podbiegając do fosy. '''Yukiyo: Chcę zobaczyć ich zwłoki!!! Z oddali natomiast zaczęły dobiegać wiwaty. Tori: 'No i mamy naszych zwycięzców! Ponownie.. wygrywają.. Aktorzy.. wow.. to było bardzo przewidywalne. Paradoksalnie dzięki jeszcze przeciwnikowi. '''Ellen: '''Oberwie się mu.. ''Strzykała palcami, posyłając groźne spojrzenia. '''John: Całkiem nieźle jej poszło. Trójka która wpadła została wyłowiona z nieprzyjemnej pułapki i odkurzona dmuchawą z kurzu. Tori: '''Więc wracasz do swojej drużyny i do gry. Wciąż masz szansę na milion dolarów! '''Yukiyo: Oni nie zginęli? Jaka szkoda... Tori: '''I dlatego lubię takich zawodników! Możemy wię.. '''Joqline: A właśnie! Mam pytanie prowadząca. Tori: '''No czego jeszcze chcecie! '''Joqline: '''Co się stanie jeśli ktoś.. no wpadł w tą dziurę czy co to było. '''Tori: To musiał mieć pecha. Joqline: Ponieważ? Tori: 'Ponieważ jesteśmy kilkaset metrów nad ziemią a upadek byłby co najmniej bolesny. ''Dziewczyna poważnie się zmartwiła. '''Derek: Szybujemy w powietrzu? Nieźle. Tori: 'Właściwie ledwo się trzymamy na linach od trampolin czy czegoś tam. '''Derek: '''A jednak rzeczywistość znów dopada. '''Tori: '''Chwila? A ktoś wypadł, że się pytasz? '''Cassie: '''Noel! Noel wypadł.. ''Prowadząca tylko poruszyła ustami udając zamyślenie i odwróciła się do pomocnika. 'Tori: '''Przygotuj te papiery.. ''Ten tylko wzdrygnął. '''Bucky: Skoro trzeba. Wyjście z planu 130px130px Ta latająca, stacja czy też pojazd czy też cokolwiek w czym tkwili opadło już na ziemię i otworzyła się główna śluza prowadząca na zewnątrz. Tori: 'I witam z powrotem na.. ''Została miniona przez Joqline oraz Cassie. '''Tori: Gburzyce.. Joqline: '''A ty czego? '''Cassie: Martwię się.. po prostu. Joqline: 'To przestań oszustko. '''Cassie: '''Dosyć! ''Zbliżyła się do niej z poważną twarzą. '''Cassie: Możesz sobie bluzgać na mnie, ale wiedz jedną rzecz. Ona na pewno coś przed tobą ukrywa. Nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. Joqline: Pewnie.. będziesz teraz zmyślała! Cassie: '''To ona spowodowała wypadek. Jesteś naprawdę ślepa. '''Joqline: '''Ty posłuchaj larwo. Zazwyczaj jestem miła, ale nie dam się obrażać! '''Silvi: '''Oh dziękuję, że stajesz w mojej obronie. '''Joqline: Nawet nie wiesz co przeżyła! Miała gorszy los niż my obie. Cassie: '''O czym ty bredzisz? '''Joqline: Powiedzieć jej? Silvi: Proszę.. mi jest.. Przetarła lekko oko... Joqline: Już dobrze.. Cassie przymrużyła oczy nie dając wiary w to przedstawienie. Joqline: '''Przeżyła koszmar mając takiego brata. '''Casssie: Wiedziałam! Domyślałam się! Joqline: I nic z tym nie zrobiłaś? Cassie: 'Na pewno nie jest tak jak sądzisz... '''Joqline: '''Pewnie. Twój chłopak ci wszystko powiedział. To się nie dziwię. Ehh.. że też myślałam, że będziesz ze mną w porządku. Silvi od razu powiedziała i wyjaśniła mi. '''Cassie: '''Jak wolisz wierzyć jej to nie mam nic do dodania. Tylko się nie przelicz. Ceremonia 130px ''Podczas eliminacji panowała niezręczna atmosfera. '''Tori: Wy to jesteście na maksa beznadziejni. Rufus: Nie przypominaj.. Rouse: Kosmiczna jazda! Wstała i wywijała. Ellen: '''Nein.. nicht więcej.. '''Pamela: Założycie w końcu antenę? Chcę Disney'a oglądać! Tori: Dobrze.. nieco wam skurczyło objętości mózgów w tym sztucznym środowisku. To tłumaczy waszą wrodzoną głupotę i rozkojarzenie. Wszyscy chórem powiedzieli nie. Tori: Teraz się skupiacie gdy was wyzwałam? Beznadzieja. Podeszła do piedestału. Tori: '''Ale dzisiejsza eliminacja odbędzie się mniej widowiskowo. '''Derek: Co przez to rozumiesz? Tori: No więc... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Loknijcie! Otworzyły się boczne drzwi przez które wjechał Bucky z Noelem będącym pod kroplówką i respiratorem, okryty od stóp do głowy bandażami. Rouse: '''Mumia? To pewnie kosmita z piramid! '''Derek: Nie i co mu się stało!? Tori: 'Powiedzmy, że lot w dół jakieś parę kilometrów w dół był... nieprzemyślany. '''Ellen: '''Du bist chora! Bardzo! '''Tori: '''Oj tam.. pobędzie jakieś sześć miesięcy w tym kokonie z bandaży. Więc.. trzeba go odesłać. ''Zaklasnęła i podjechał pojazd. '''Tori: Biała limuzyna czeka! '''Derek: '''To zwykła karetka medyczna. '''Tori: '''Ponieś się czasem wyobraźni! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki